Interesting Situation
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: When Alyc finds things that interest her, she finds out what they are. As a marine she has to be part of the Whitebeard War, but what if it doesn't interest her? During it, someone tells her something that does interest her and she makes a decision.
1. Interest: Death

Interesting Situation

Chapter 1 Interest: Death

"What, she did it again!" Sengoku asked, pushing up from his desk and staring at the marine.

"Y-yes sir." The young man said nervously. "She apparently tried to jump from the top of the main building. It was thanks to her intensive training that allowed her to live."

"Where is she currently at?"Sengoku asked.

"We are currently looking for her." the man said and Sengoku sighed.

"Stop the search, I'll find her." the man said and the marine left Sengoku ran his fingers against his temples before standing up and walking to the window that was opposite the side of the room as the door. The man opened it and glanced to his left, the girl he had been looking for was sitting on the roof, staring at the sun. The girl looked at him with her black eyes before easily standing up and jumping into the room. The girl said in one of the chairs sideways and casually since she had n need for being formal with the man who sat at his desk.

"How many times does this make it?" Sengoku asked.

"Seven if you count the sea king." The girl said as she played with the strings on her acid green jacket that went passed her butt.

"Goddammit Alyc, why do you keep trying to commit suicide?" Sengoku asked his granddaughter and the girl shrugged.

"Don't know, just something I feel like doing." The girl answered and Sengoku stared at his own reflection in her eyes.

"Alyc, you are a great marine and the last thing I want to see is my granddaughter kill herself." Sengoku said and Alyc looked away.

"What if I don't feel like living anymore?" she asked. "What if I'm sick of this BS?"

"Alyc, I don't know where all of this came from but right now isn't the time to for us to lose any marines in it can be helped." The man said and Alyc narrowed her eyes.

"So you only care that you have enough soldiers for this war against Whitebeard." Alyc stated.

Sengoku stood up and walked in front of the girl, putting his hands on her small shoulders and staring at the large eyes on the hood of her jacket. "Alyc, I don't want you to die because I care about you. You are the only blood family I have left. I don't want to see you trying to kill yourself." Sengoku said and Alyc glanced up at him, making the thin black dog ears on her hood slide back. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I had the wanting of the feeling to be string, so I trained. I wanted to know the feeling of being smart, so I studied. I wanted to be praised for grace, so I practiced." The young girl said. "Now, I want to know what it feels like to die, so I need to die."

"Those are completely different things." Sengoku said but Alyc's expression didn't change. "Who wants to know what it feels like to die?"

"I do." Alyc said before standing up and walking to the door, "Also, Papa, I don't plan on fighting in this war. I'll be there, but I'm only going to watch."

Sengoku sighed and leaned against his desk as he though back to what the girl had told him. He had never forced the girl to be a marine like Garp had tried with his grandsons but Sengoku had been proud when she entered the academy and became one of the top. The girl was strange for she showed no emotions whatsoever yet always had these urges to know something and would do anything until she found out. This time however was going a bit too far for the liking on Sengoku and his heart along with the rest of the head quarters.

"It's just a phase." Garp said entering the room. "Give it two more weeks and when she realizes she can't die or finds something else that she wants to know, she'll be over it."

"I hope that you are right." Sengoku said with a sigh at his old friend. "But I wish that this never happened. She's already at captain's rank and Sakazuki has been training her harshly."

"That might be why she is so stubborn." Garp said. "She went to Sakazuki when she wanted to get stronger. She doesn't care anymore."

"That is true but it would still be nice if she would stop trying to kill herself." Sengoku said and Garp laughed though he knew that it was the truth.

"Well, I doubt that we will have to worry anytime before the war." The man said. "That girl likes to think about how she does things."

"That is true, I cannot afford to sit here and wait." Sengoku said walking to his desk and sitting down. "The war will begin in a few days."

* * *

Alyc sat at the spot that she was supposed to wait as everyone put the finishing touches on the war plan that was about to commence. The teen girl stared at the other marines who were tense and nervous before looking at two young marine officers who were beyond just nervous. She didn't know them as friend but more of sparring partners for they were Garp's apprentices and she would often train with them. The pink haired teen and the blonde were watching the ocean, nervously searching for the ship that belonged to the pirates who were going to attack them.

"You aren't nervous at all are you Alyc-san?" Coby asked the girl who glanced at him, scaring the boy with her stare.

"Alyc is never nervous but she is suicidal." Helmeppo said poking a finger in the girl's face.

"Continue poking me in the face and you could be considered suicidal as well." The girl threatened and Helmeppo backed away fast.

"You are really asking for a beating." The blonde said. "I hope you die in this war."

"Yeah yeah, and you can become cannon fodder." The girl said standing up and walking towards the residential area.

* * *

Akainu glanced where is pupil should have been positioned and watched her stand up and walk away. Usually the man would have been angry at this act of leaving post but he knew that this simply did not interest the girl. He knew that she had no interest in this war and that she did not plan on fighting either, but not from fear but of simple lack of interest.

* * *

Alyc positioned herself on a building that gave her full view of the whole plaza and bay and waited for things to happen. She heard her Den Den Mushi ring and picked it up, her grandfather having just finished his report on the prisoner and who her really was and such but nothing that interested her.

"Alyc, where are they coming from?" Sengoku asked and the girl continued her frown.

"I told you Papa, I don't plan on participating so I won't say." The girl said and Sengoku sighed. "Listen carefully and you'll find out."

The girl hung up the phone and waited for the ships to emerge from the water that made up the bay, the forty pirate ships that already appeared not interesting her at all.

"This had better be a good show." The girl said as she waited for things to happen.

* * *

Yeah, i got bored and was on an eight hour car ride back from Ohio and my only entertainment was my cell phone that just happened to have a memo pad and I typed this up. Alyc's jacket is actually the Gir jacket that I have and I love it so much so I put it in it. I hope you like it and Yeah stuff BYE BYE!


	2. Interest: Death part 2

Interesting Situation

Interest: Death (part 2)

Alyc stared and watched as events played out before her; little interest crossed her face as she watched what became of the island that she was on. The girl was never noticed as pirates and even the giant devil thing completely passed the building she was on. You would think that they would notice the fact that she was wearing a bright green jacket while everyone else was wearing white.

"What a boring war." The girl said yawning slightly as she watched the younger brother of the prisoner dash pass the building.

She thought about it for a minute before deciding to go to ground zero and just walk through the battle field. The girl did so and began to walk along the top of the wall, ignoring the cries of shock as it began to rise up as it was set. The girl had no problem in what was going on and casually sat on the wall as Akainu began to send his attacks towards the pirates, melting their footholds.

"They are getting desperate with their current situation." Alyc said glancing at the pirates below her.

The boy wearing the straw hat was dashing towards the only entrance into the plaza. Alyc sighed out of boredom at what the simple minded teen was bringing to this war though the other pirates seemed to have had their spirits lifted.

The girl scanned her dark eyes across the crowd, letting them rest on the captain and leader of the pirates. The man appeared to be in thought as he never looked at anything but continued to stare at everything at the same man seemed to have felt Alyc's stare and turned to her though Alyc had already brought her attention to another pirate. The blonde who she was looking at glanced up at the leader of the pirates as the man began to speak before the blonde turned to her.

* * *

"You sure?" Marco asked his boss and the man nodded.

"Ah, she isn't fighting but we can't be sure if she is spying on us or not." the man said and Marco looked at the small girl who continued to look at him. "Go up and find out if you can."

"Roger." Marco said and he was about to do so when he saw a beam of water shoot over the wall. "Isn't that!"

"That boy is as reckless as his older brother." Whitebeard said and Marco smiled before flying off; he had to see what the kid was going to do.

* * *

Alyc turned towards the plaza for the pirates were no longer interesting her. The girl had seen the black haired boy fly over the wall and she had slight interest in what he was going to do. The teen landed in front of the admirals and Alyc leaned against her arms as she saw what happened in front of her.

"What a gutsy guy." The black eyed girl said. "Good grit too."

Her attention was brought to the prisoner who was seconds away from being executed, making all of the pirates tense. Sengoku watched her, but Alyc looked away, not telling him what was going to come next. The sounds of flapping wings and crackling fire came to the girl and Alyc turned towards the man who came up the wall and stood beside her. The blonde turned back to his human form and stood up, inches from where Alyc was sitting.

"I didn't get to show off." The man said and Alyc turned to him. "You're a marine, aren't you?"

"And?" Alyc asked and the man turned to her.

"Why aren't you fighting then?" Marco asked and the girl turned to the war.

"It doesn't interest me." Alyc said and Marco raised an eyebrow.

"You're weird." Marco said laughing slightly.

"And your head is shaped like a pineapple." Alyc retorted.

A tick mark formed on Marco's face but he ignored it and bent down it look directly at the girl's face. Alyc leaned back a bit and the man's green eyes jumped slightly.

"Well, I have to go, but what interests you right now?" Marco asked.

"The feeling of dying." Alyc said and Marco stared at her.

"Don't do that." He said surprising the girl. "Just saying that dying interests you, doesn't mean you have to go out and die."

"But I want to know that it feels like." Alyc said and Marco smiled again.

"The find something else to be interested in." the man told her before flying off towards the boy who had first shot over the wall.

"Something else to be interested in, hm." Alyc said as she stared at the war that continued on.

* * *

The war lingered on and many things happened as it progressed more and more for no matter what happened, something else would as well. The boy called Luffy, his name having rung so many times throughout the battlefield, was getting closer and closer to his brother, Ace.

She had known that it was going to happen, but the outburst of the boy's haki had still affected the girl even if she was on the opposite side of the plaza. Because of the outburst, the pirates under Whitebeard's command were backing the boy up and helping him get closer to his brother.

"I found something." The girl said as Luffy punched his grandfather off the bridge that had been made. "That is more interesting than dying."

* * *

YAY! I had this already typed up with the first chapter but didn't feel like making it part of it. I know that this is kinda short but I hope you like^^


	3. Interest: Helping

Interesting Situation

Chapter 3 Interest: Helping

Alyc watched and waited for the pirates to get to the siege wall which she was currently sitting on. Ace had been set free and both he and his brother were rushing towards the wall in hope of escaping to sea. All the pirates were making sure that the two brothers survived though they were amazed at how well the two of them worked together.

"Trouble is going to come." Alyc said before pulling her hood over her face more. "Maybe I should help."

The girl watched as Akainu came up behind the brothers, say something that clearly did not please the older of the two. The girl knew that Akainu could easily say stuff that would get other people agitated. The girl jumped down from the wall and began to walk through the crowd of pirates who were all watching the scene in front of them. The girl easily made it to the center, witnessing Ace being burned by Akainu and Luffy fall to his knees.

"Watch as what you hold dear is destroyed in front of you." Akainu said as he aimed his attack at Luffy who couldn't move for he had reached his limit.

"Freeze…"

Ace's eyes went wide but stopped as he stared at the scene around him though nothing made sense. The man looked at his brother who was in a frozen state but staring at the large magma fist in front of him in confusion.

"LUFFY!" the man called before running up and kneeling in front of the boy.

"He won't be able to hear or see you." Alyc said and Ace instantly looked at her in hate. "Don't glare at me like that."

"What happened!" Ace demanded.

"Time stopped. I'm giving you one minute to make this situation in your favor." The girl said and Ace narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he questioned and Alyc sighed.

"Because I feel like it." the girl said. "You have one minute."

Ace flinched but instantly stood up moved his brother out of the way but with a great struggle. "Why is he so damn heavy?" the man asked and Alyc looked at her watch.

"Because you are breaking time and space and moving to." Alyc said and Ace looked the girl over. "Ten seconds."

The man flinched before jumping to the spot where he had been, right across from Alyc. "Thanks." Ace said.

Time unfroze and everyone continued to do what they had planned on before it had been stopped. Akainu brought his attack down but Luffy was farther away and had fallen backwards making the attack miss its target. Akainu stared in shock as the black haired boy looked more of glad that the attack had missed than anything else. Ace instantly got to his brother's side and was helping the boy up when Akainu turned towards Alyc who had stuck her hands in her pockets.

"You!" the man said and Ace stared at the girl, just now remembering that she had been a marine. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Whatever I want." The girl said and all the pirates stopped and watched the event in front of them.

"I thought you had no interest in this war." Akainu asked as the girl stared at him.

"I don't." the girl said.

"Then why do you participate and on top of that help the enemy scum!" Akainu asked and Alyc glared at him.

"Because it interests me." The girl said and Akainu's eyes widened. "I wanted to know what would happen if I helped out a bit, so I did."

"Brat, prepare to be executed for treason." The man said raising his fist and aiming it at the girl.

Lava covered the fist and Alyc realized that the man was being serious but instead of jumping out of the way of it, she ducked as an attack from behind came towards her. The slash of a swords his Akainu and sent him flying into a building that crumbled from the impact brought to it. Alyc stood up and glanced behind her at the large man who stared down at her. The girl looked away and pointed to the two brothers who flinched at her stare.

"Why are you two just standing there?" the girl asked and they were confused. "I saved your asses so that you can get out of here, not so you can get attacked again."

"Eh, ah okay." Ace said before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Go towards the wall and jump over it, you'll get out that way." Alyc said before turning back to the marine admiral who was standing up extremely angry.

"Alyc, why are you helping pirates and giving them predictions!" the man asked and the girl sighed.

"Predictions?" Marco asked and the girl covered her face more with her hood.

"I told you that this is all because I feel like it." the girl said and Akainu appeared in front of her.

"That girl's going to get herself killed." Marco said as the wax guy got the cuffs off of him.

"I am ashamed to have you as my pupil." The man said surprising the pirates.

"Feelings are mutual." The girl said before stepping back and avoiding another attack.

"Don't think that I don't know how to beat you." Akainu said snagging the girl's hood and yanking it back. "Without this thing you are nothing but a blind girl."

Alyc's eyes widened as her vision disappeared and she could hear nothing. The hood was resting on her back and the girl quickly tried to get it on but because inwardly she was panicking, the girl could not grip the thing. Akainu took this to his advantage and once again attempted to attack her but another person got in his way this time.

Marco kicked Akainu's hand away and was able to pull the girl's hood up at the same time. The girl got her vision back and looked at Marco who smiled at her before thanking him and dodging back and out of his way. Marco followed up behind the girl and the two stayed out of the way as Whitebeard sent Akainu flying once more.

"Thanks." Alyc said quickly before walking away and Marco watched her back before grabbing her shoulder and making his way to the wall with everybody else. "What are you doing?"

"You're coming with us." Marco said and Alyc looked at the man.

"Why should I?" Alyc asked and Marco turned to her.

"You just gave up everything you had here to save Ace for some reason." The man said not stopping. "Now Akainu is after you. I know you said that you wanted to know what it feels like to die but I doubt Oyaji is going to let you do that."

"Oyaji?" the girl questioned and Marco pointed to the man who was making his way towards the wall and still holding back the marines.

"You saved Ace so we're going to save you." The man said and Alyc stopped. "What?"

"I don't need to be saved, I brought this upon myself, and I'm not going to die here." The girl said.

"You don't know that." Marco said but Alyc simply looked at him.

"I do." The girl said and Marco's eyes widened as the girl pointed to her hood. "As long as I wear this hood, I can see the future and stop time. This jacket 'ate' the Time Time Fruit."

"So that's what he meant by predictions." Whitebeard said and Alyc turned to him. "You've known the outcome of this war all along."

"I knew what would happen if I didn't interfere. I can't see what would happen if I were to interfere but Ace was supposed to die." The girl said and the two pirates stared at the girl as everyone else ran by.

"Then why did you change it?" Marco asked. "You said so yourself that this war did not interest you."

"It doesn't, at first I wanted to know what it felt like to die." Alyc said looking at him and Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the girl. "But now, I wanted to know what would happen if I were to help you win, so I did."

"You're digging your own grave." Marco said.

"I'm not going to die here." The girl said before walking away once more.

"You aren't staying on this island." Marco said and Alyc turned to him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked and Marco smiled.

"Because you say that this isn't where you are going to die and if you stay here, you surely will." The man said but Alyc was not pleased.

"I can decide where I want to go." The girl said and she began to walk away once more but didn't get anywhere for once again Marco grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away.

"What a stubborn girl." He said but before he could get any closer to the wall, Alyc had stopped and flipped him over her shoulder.

"I have more strength then just seeing the future and stopping time." The girl said and Marco stared at her with wide eyes, not having expected that a girl of her size could flip him so easily.

"Well that was unexpected." The man said gripping her arm as Whitebeard picked the girl up and began to walk towards the ship.

"Let me go." The girl stated but the simply dropped her after taking off her hood.

Marco looked at the girl who was trying to find the hood having become flustered after it had been removed and smiled. He grabbed the girl's hand and began to lead her though the crowd of pirates who were trying to get onto ships that could sail. The man barked out orders for them men to follow which they quickly did before staring at the girl who was looking around as if to try and figure out what was going on.

Alyc knew that someone was leading her and she recognized the hand as being the man called Marco but she still had no clue what was going on. Blackness filled her vision and sound was deaf to her making it impossible for her to be able to do anything but let herself being led. It pissed the girl off but she couldn't find her hood and without her sight and hearing, she had no clue where she was.

Marco led the girl onto a ship and once everyone was on it, the pirates set sail, firing cannons at the marines who attempted to stop them. The marines finally stopped and the pirates sighed in relief as they knew that the war was over and that they didn't have to deal with it anymore. Distance between the ships and the island were made and the pirates all relaxed somewhat as they thought as to what was going to happen now.

The doctors were rushing towards those in need of critical attention and especially running up to their captain who denied getting the treatment until everyone else was taken care of though he finally got looked at after much persuasion. Marco looked at the girl who he had placed on the deck and noticed that her hands were carefully searching for the hood behind her head.

The man smiled before bending down in front of her and pulling it up over her head, giving her back her vision and everything. The girl looked at him and Marco smiled as he gripped the rim of the hood but the girl frowned. Her hands contacted his face and pushed him away from her, making the man laugh a bit.

"Okay, okay, so I was a bit pushy." The man said and the girl sent him a death glare.

"A 'bit' is pushing it." the girl said and Marco laughed again.

* * *

Once again, this was already typed up, just had to do some editing and shit. Yeah, I have no clue where this actually came from but I had fun with it and everything so yeah. I hope I didn't go to fast on this and Yes Alyc is both blind and deaf, that's why she needs her jacket which I am thinking of naming Gir. I hope you like^^


	4. Interest: Killing You

Interesting Situation

Chapter 4 Interest: Killing You

Alyc stayed in her own little section of the ship that she was on, not wanting to get in the way of the pirates and making herself unknown. The method worked for every person was too busy with getting the injured treated and organizing what was happening to realize that they girl was even there. Alyc watched them all, already knowing that everything was going to be fine, that the marines had given up and accepted their defeat.

The girl's black eyes scanned the waters behind her, seeing the life of every animal that inhabited it; their life beginning and ending. She ignored the pirates around her that rushed by as they were not part of her world; they were just outside her bubble. To prevent herself from being completely in the way, Alyc had positioned herself on the railing of one of the escape ships, knowing that that was for the best.

She could hear the conversation of the man she had helped rescue for he was getting pounded with questions and was apologizing for the fact that he was the cause of this. Luffy was laughing but Ace hit him in the head and began to lecture the boy on his stupidity and for not listening to him. Alyc looked in their direction before turning back to the sea which interested her at the moment for it was the first time she had freely sailed on it.

"Isolating yourself already gaki?"

Alyc turned towards Whitebeard who stood next to her, bandages covered his body and Alyc nodded towards him before looking back at the sea. The man sat on the deck next to her but Alyc continued to watch the sea as if it was last thing in the world she would ever see.

"I should thank you for saving one of my sons." Whitebeard said and Alyc turned to him.

"Don't." she said and Whitebeard smiled a bit. "I did it because I was selfish and wanted to know what happened if I sided with the pirates."

"You still saved Ace and that brother of his." Whitebeard said and Alyc shrugged.

"Then my interest on the subject is over and I have nothing to do with it anymore." Alyc responded and a light chuckle came from the man.

"You are an interesting brat aren't you?" the man asked and Alyc turned back to the ocean. "What are you going to do know?"

"Whatever I want." Alyc said and the man turned to the ocean as well. "I quit being a marine because I lost interest in it."

"Does everything you do have to interest you?" Whitebeard asked and Alyc turned to him with a serious face.

"Of course." She said and the man laughed aloud.

A small group came towards the two of them and Alyc looked at from Ace to Marco and then to Luffy, wondering what they wanted. The group smiled at the girl who looked at them questionably. Ace walked up to her and slapped a hand across her back, a little too hard but Alyc didn't care.

"I guess I owe you for saving my brother." Ace said laughing slightly and Luffy did too.

"Actually she saved you." Marco said and Ace looked at him questionably.

"You would have jumped in front of the attack and taken the full blow of it." Alyc said and Ace looked at her shocked. "You would have died from your internal organs being burned."

"Damn now I'm glad that didn't happen." Ace said, "Sounds painful."

"Kishishishi, Ace is stupid." Luffy said and Ace got him in an arm lock and gave him a noogie making the men around the brothers laugh.

"You still owe her though Ace." Marco said and the man let go of his brother and began to think.

"I know." Ace said walking up to the girl and making everyone curious.

Ace grabbed the color of Alyc's hood and forced her closer, kissing her on front of everybody. Marco face palmed while the others laughed before Ace let go and gave the girl a triumphant chuckle. Whitebeard sighed at the man's antics but noticed that Alyc had stayed quiet but even the old man could tell that the girl was not pleased.

Before everyone had noticed anything, Alyc had Ace half way over the railing and was attempting to push him overboard. Luffy continued to laugh at this while Ace tried not to get dunked into the ocean though the girl had a firm grip on his head.

"I regret saving you now." The girl said and Ace apologized.

"I can't swim so stop." The black haired man said but Alyc didn't stop.

"I know, why do you think I'm doing this." Alyc said in a serious tone.

"What, you should feel glad that I kissed you." The man said and his friends sighed.

"Die." The girl said and Ace began to flail again and tried to save himself for his friends weren't going save him.

"Reap what you sow I guess." Marco said and the group laughed while Ace begged for their help.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT WITH THEM!" Sengoku asked the marine soldier who flinched at the man's voice.

"W-we spotted her being led to the ship by Marco the Phoenix." The soldier said as Sengoku sat at his desk and rubbed his temples together. "Her hood was down so it is possible that she could have been kidnapped."

"No," Sengoku said and the man raised an eyebrow at what was said. "Alyc saved Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy, they probably took her with them because she saved them and was going to be our target."

"Then, what are we going to do?" the man asked and Sengoku sighed.

The man had not wanted to do this, he had though that this day would never come and was almost certain when the girl had joined the marines. He was not like Garp and couldn't simply laugh something like this off the way that man did. But this time he had to make a decision that Sengoku had to make even if it was the last he wanted to.

"Gather the five stars, we need to make wanted posters immediately." The man said and the marine saluted him before rushing off and doing so. "Why did it come to this?"

"You have no choice Sengoku." Garp said once again entering the office of his old friend. "If you didn't give Alyc-chan a bounty, people would think that you are favoriting her because she's your granddaughter."

"I know; how did you handle putting a bounty on both your grandsons?" Sengoku asked and Garp smiled.

"I was more angry at them than anything but I know that their decision was one that they would live with." Garp said and Sengoku nodded. "They have the right to choose their own path though I wish that they had chosen the path of a marine instead."

"Ah, but that is something that cannot be changed." Sengoku said as he looked out the window where Alyc would always be after escaping from the marines for doing something stupid. "Just have to pray that she doesn't do anything stupid enough to get herself killed."

* * *

"I should kill you for that girl." Ace said after Alyc had finally released him and he was back on the ship. "Now that I think about it…"

"You think?" Alyc asked and Ace glared at her.

"Well, we don't even know your name and a lot about you so spill." Ace said and Alyc sighed knowing that they would find out eventually.

"My name is Alyc and I was a captain rank in the marines." The girl said and the pirates nodded. "I'm also Fleet Admiral Sengoku's granddaughter."

* * *

WOO~! DONE! Yeah I have been sick lately and all but I think this turned out well and I is having a snow day right now so yeah and all and I am so not wasting space and your time. Tell me what you think^^


End file.
